


Consequential Dissolution

by ricehair



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, but it only shows up in one chapter, more plot oriented, my ocs have no names, radiodust - Freeform, radiodust shows up later, they also only appear for like 5 secs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehair/pseuds/ricehair
Summary: “Effective immediately, Angel will be a human once more, with no recollection of his death or afterlife. Then, it is up to you to redeem him in this state. I wish you the best of luck, Charlie. It was because of you, after all, that I was brought into existence.”With that, the angel disappeared with the sound of a huge “whoosh” and this finally disturbed Vaggie’s rest.“What happened?” Vaggie stirred, rubbing her eye.Charlie turned to her girlfriend.“I think I’m a mom.”————Basically, Angel turns into a human as his final test of redemption.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 28
Kudos: 280





	1. Struck

Over time, the hotel had been gaining more patrons, but Angel had definitely shown incredible progress. Not in the way that Charlie had claimed at first, in which he had immediately joined a turf war afterward. Although he still had a way to go with making better choices for himself, he had begun to display genuine empathy. Charlie took pride in this progress, and although the rest of the staff was less open, they didn’t doubt that he was beginning to emulate her vision. Of course, he hadn’t lost his overall manner of speaking, but who could be denied access to heaven simply for having a potty mouth? It didn’t stop there, however. His lust, although not at an all-time high, hadn’t diminished entirely.

He was still spouting sex jokes, much to Alastor’s dismay, and desired a few sex toys now and again, but Charlie figured she could deal with it later. For now, she’d been interested in developing his interpersonal skills, and what a win that was! Even Vaggie had found his presence to be more than tolerable and thought that her girlfriend’s dreams were finally beginning to take flight. Husk could still go without the “sexual shit”, though. Eh, he’d be alright if he had booze. If Angel kept up with his progress at the rate he has, he’d be alright too, in regards of redemption.

At the bar, currently, Angel pushed the straw back as far as it could go down his throat. He winked at Husk, who returned a look of disgust. The cat shook it off, going back to his normal gruff exterior.

“Listen, I normally wouldn’t give a fuck what you do alone, but this one little shit in the room next to ya won’t stop bothering me about those vibrations from your room they can fucking _feel_,” Husk groaned, handling an entire bottle of alcohol, “Cut that shit out until we can get him into a different room.”

Angel sat in thought, considering how Husk would be _moving_ the guest instead of forcing him to quit his vibrator cold turkey. All he’d have to do was hold out for a while so Husk wouldn’t be bothered by the guest any longer. Angel graciously agreed, a toothy smile plastered onto his face. Finishing his mocktail, he blew a kiss goodbye to Husk, before taking the elevator up to his floor.

Walking down the corridors of the hotel, Angel noticed Niffty adamantly dusting the framed pictures upon the wall. The two previously haven’t had many interactions, but as soon as he had discovered her passion for writing fanfiction, he provided suggestions on what to add to make her smut spicier. They ended up eventually collaborating on one together. This added to the small list of positive relationships he’d made in Hell. But now, he noticed the girl of small stature was having trouble reaching one frame, a significantly harder one to reach from the stool she stood upon.

After a few unsuccessful hops, Angel spoke up.

“Ya need some help with that, Niffty?”

Niffty turned her one huge eye to the spider demon.

“Nope! Don’t you worry! This woman’s got the cleaning down.” She had learned of his actual gender once they discussed his sexual experiences for fanfiction. Ever since then, she believed that he wasn’t obligated to do a lick of housework, but of course, growing up in the ’40s will condition a young woman to think so.

‘Well, you sure are down, I can tell you that,” Angel grinned, marking her height with one of his hands. Then, he immediately lifted her up to give her access to the top of the frame, “Come on, it’s easier this way.”

In a flash, the top of the frame had been dusted and Angel sat her down. Niffty thanked him with a creepy smile, then continued dusting down the hall. Before disappearing behind his own door, he caught a glimpse of a white ring at the window. A second glance had shown that it was gone, so he waved it off as his imagination. Maybe it was withdrawal from the PCP, who the hell knows.

Once he was in the room, he plopped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling of a rainbow pattern Charlie painted. Already feeling boredom set in, he retrieved his vibrator from within his pillowcase, always turning to pleasure in boring times. A moment of realization caused him to remind himself of what he promised Husk. He sighed, grabbing his hellphone and decided he would just watch another movie made by that anti-semite fucker who landed in Hell a few years after Angel did. He chose Cinderella cause, damn, he would’ve wanted to be treated romantically by a handsome fella who’d wine and dine him, take him out dancing away from the work inflicted by his evil-stepmother-ass pimp, but… the work of a whore always seemed to find him.

The thought occurred to him that if he really didn’t want his porn star reputation to follow him, he’d have to start renouncing his publicized sexuality. He shot up excitedly, thinking of how great it would be for everyone, how happy it would make Charlie, how comfortable the guys and Vaggie would become, and how… hard it would be to stop voicing his desires. For a little, he contemplated about whether it’d be too difficult for him to carry through with it while slumping down. He slammed a fist beside him, determined to cool it for the sake of the people who like him when there isn’t anything to like.

The window shot open and the curtains billowed. What caused it, Angel didn’t see, but it knocked him over and his lights were out in a flash. He was forced off his bed and onto the floor, with a sharp pain shooting through his back, derived from an outside force. Not that Angel could feel it very well, being unconscious. He wouldn’t wake up for the next few hours.

\----

Charlie knocked on Angel’s door, Alastor only a few paces behind, to tell him to come down for dinner. A few knocks with no answer tempted her to enter, but she stopped herself out of fear of invading his privacy. In the blink of an eye, Alastor burst the door open, having no problem with anyone’s privacy being invaded. Perhaps, he even wanted to see something. Before any words could be spoken, all they saw was Angel fallen flat on the floor, with his face down.

“OH SHIT,” Charlie exclaimed, falling to Angel’s side. She held out her hands in search of an answer, not knowing what to do, “What happened to him?”

“My dear, perhaps the wound on his back could answer that question,” Alastor pointed out. Upon first seeing this, his smile hadn’t lessened, but his eyes did widen a bit in shock. This slight change in demeanor went unnoticed by Charlie. She identified the wound, concluding that it could only belong to the weapon of an angel. An actual angel.

Charlie gasped tearfully and enveloped the spider demon in her arms.

“I don’t understand,” Charlie sniffled, the pain of losing her first patron and good friend settling in, “I thought there was still a few months before the next extermination…”

“I shall go notify Niffty!” Alastor spun around on his heel, “So that she may assist us in cleaning this mess, and to help find a nice ditch to toss him into!”

Charlie turned watery red demon eyes to the towering man, pissed that he would even suggest such a thing.

“We are not doing that,” Charlie barked, looping Angel’s arm around her shoulders, and lifting him onto the bed. His body was adjusted into a comfortable position, so that he may rest peacefully, “First, we’re gonna tell his family, and then we’re… gonna bury him out back!”

Charlie, too broken up to speak any longer, rushed out of the room to tell her girlfriend the bad news, leaving Alastor to look upon Angel’s seemingly lifeless body.

“A shame, really,” Alastor spoke to himself, “He was doing exceedingly well.”

Alastor stayed in the room with Angel, to give him some company, until the two girls came burst back into the room. Unbeknownst to everyone was that within his suit, stemming from the wound, his fur was deteriorating and left behind only human skin.


	2. Cally Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to tell Molly the bad news, but is there any news to tell?

The entirety of the staff was now at the side of the bed. The seriousness of the situation was enough for Husk to set down his bottle of cheap booze, finally.

“Did you see the weapon that caused the wound?” Vaggie huffed, eyeing her own angel spear, a wild guess telling her it was one of them.

“No, it was taken out,” Charlie explained, chewing on her thumb-nail, anticipating the upcoming call where she’d break the news to his twin sister, Molly.

After a few minutes of stalling, she stepped out into the hallway, pulling out her hellphone and dialing her number. It rang once. Twice.

“Charlie!! Hi! I haven’t heard from you in a while,” Molly answered, “How’s Angel doing?”

“Hi, Molly- I… I have bad news,“ Charlie sighed sadly, not recognizing the calls for her back in the other room.

“Oh… It’s Angel, isn’t it? What happened to him? What did he do!?” This sudden burst of anxiety alarmed Charlie to say the least, and she grew worried for her. She stared with concern into nothingness, not differentiating the sounds of panic coming from the phone with the sounds from the room.

“There’s no easy way to say this to you, so I just have to tell you straight up!” Charlie shrunk in on herself once she heard Molly’s breath hitch from the other side.

Charlie exhaled.

“Molly, Angel is-” Charlie was cut off by the door swinging open, followed by Vaggie poking her head out.

“Alive! He’s alive!” Vaggie exclaimed quietly, knowing Charlie was on the phone, “For now it looks like he’s only sleeping, but he just started breathing pretty heavily… He might even have a fever.”

Charlie’s eyes almost sparkled in excitement! Her friend wasn’t dead after all! It seemed like he had been. He hadn’t even been breathing, but that was beside the point. If he was alright, then there was clearly no need to keep Molly worried like this. She tilted her head back to the receiver of the hellphone.

“Oh, Molly, never mind about all this,” Charlie gave a sheepish wave of her hand as if Molly could see her through the phone, “I’m so, so sorry for worrying you, but there’s nothing serious with Angel. He’s just a little sick at the moment. “

“Thank Satan! I was scared he’d gotten himself into deep trouble again,” Molly sighed in relief, “But how bad is the sickness? Should I come over to you guys?”

“It really isn’t bad,” Which was an understatement, but Charlie didn’t want to keep her in a loop of gaining relief then feeling worried, “But you can absolutely drop by to check on him sometime.”

“In a few days. That way I can bring Arackniss with. It’ll be good for all of us to be together.” Molly said, “Hasn’t happened in a while.”

“We’d be happy to have you both. See you when we do, Molly,” Charlie smiled softly, “And again, I’m so sorry to worry you like that.”

“Don’t worry about it, girlie, I’m just so glad you called,” Molly reassured, “I’ll see you soon! Buh-bye!”

Charlie heard the beep signifying the call’s end and immediately shot into the room once more to see Angel almost heaving with breaths. Niffty had gotten a wet rag and placed it upon his forehead to quell his temperature rise. Vaggie sat bedside, trying to suppress her concerned expression. Husk and Alastor stood bedside, observing the intense shade of red he had been flushing.

“Do you think this could be withdrawal from PCP? Could that be why he’s so sick?” Vaggie inquired.

“Possibly. But that wouldn’t explain the wound we found back there,” Charlie stepped forward, signaling to his back.

“Well, we have to disinfect it-“ Vaggie was cut off while turning the spider onto his side, “What? It’s gone.”

Charlie and Alastor rounded the bed to see what she was talking about. And sure enough, the suit had been pierced, but the wound had patched up itself! The odd thing is there was no fur, only human skin.

“That isn’t the most obscure place I’ve seen human skin, but it is peculiar,” Alastor exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

Charlie upturned her nose toward the smiling demon and pointed to the patch of skin.

“You mean, that’s what human skin looks like?” Charlie inquired, having never seen a human.

“Precisely. Never seen a human without it,” Alastor declared, proudly adding, “Not until after I’m through with them, of course.”

That comment earned a disturbed glance from Husk (and a crazed grin from Niffty).

“Human skin… On a demon?” Charlie felt the skin as gently as she could but quickly pulled away, as it elicited a pained wince from the sleeping demon.

“Pretty sure he doesn’t need you touching his wounds, kid,” Husk said as he brought the bottle back to his lips, “Even if they look healed.”

“I know, I know, sorry!” Charlie stepped back from the bed, walking around the bed once more and made her way to the door, “Let’s just leave him to rest for a few.”

Everyone followed suit, aside from Alastor, who positioned Angel onto his back once more to allow for more comfortable breathing. They returned to their already cold dinner.


	3. The Dependable Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cover summary can be found in hereeee

Angel was left to writhe in his bed, alone. What the others could not see was him reliving every bad decision he’d made in life and after death in his mind, what caused him to go to hell and be so unhappy there. The drugs, the alcohol, the mafia business he’d tried so hard not to get involved in, every porn in which he starred, every man he’d lusted after, were all playing over and over, so clearly in his mind. The face of his angered father, the joyless stare of his brother from the corner of the room, Molly finally losing her smile before turning to the ecstasy, Val’s manipulative sneer; He couldn’t see anything but.

Everything was speeding up in his mind now, was he tripping? He was pretty sure he’d been off drugs for a few days. Why does it feel like he’s about to crash? That’s it. He’s on drugs, he knows it, but it doesn’t feel good, it feels awful. He wants it to stop, just stop. Stop. STOP. The memory of him running off from his home to do prostitute work was the last thing that played before Angelo shot up and awake from the bed.

Everything before the last memory was immediately forgotten about. All he knew in that bed was that on August 19, 1947, around 8 P.M, he left his home, deciding that it would be for good. But the clock on the wall said it was 3 A.M. Is this where he went after he left? He’d never been here in his life, though. Why couldn’t he remember coming here? Shifting in the bed, Angelo got caught on the excessive sleeves on his clothes.

“Way more than I actually need,” He commented, grabbing the two other empty sleeves. Once he had gotten out, he stared at the elongated outfit, which was much taller than he needed, as well. The vanity mirror a few feet away from him allowed a full view of the suit he adorned. It was pretty cute, but why was he wearing it? He assumed that a client had him put it on, but how the hell would you get a suit like this in the forties?

Angelo glanced around the room. It’s a weird-looking one, with all different shades of red, apples everywhere. Fancy, though. It looks like an expensive hotel. But who the hell had he gone out with and why can’t he remember? No matter the case, that person was gone and that meant he had no reason to stay. Could he just walk out the front door? Nah, it’d be a little suspicious to have both tenants leave at different times in the night. Especially if there was another man there. Plus, escaping from the window was much more of a thrill.

Looking down at the ground from the windowpane, he’d only been on the second story. Boring! He dive-bombed to the ground just as he had many times before. Standing up, he observed his surroundings. Jesus, what part of New York had he found himself? He was used to deplorable conditions but not a red sky and drab, dark buildings everywhere. Oh well, as long as he was there, he may as well stop for a drink.  
—-  
Charlie and Vaggie slipped into their bed, curled against each other. Vaggie already knew the uneasiness present in her girlfriend, but Charlie already knew that they’d always be there for each other. And there Vaggie was to watch over her tonight, like every other night. The comfort between the two was the only thing that could get them to sleep. They were resting as peacefully as one in their situation could.

The wind in the room picked up speed until it was like an ice age, despite the utter silence. Charlie sat up from the bed, shielding her eyes. Turning to Vaggie, she noticed she was unbothered, sleeping through the extreme change in temperature. Charlie had never experienced this, having grown up in the fiery underworld, so at the very least she was confused. Through the gust of wind that could only be described as a very small tornado, appeared a figure of ambiguity bathed in light.

“Charlotte Magne, daughter of Lucifer and Lillith, bound only to the Underworld through the ties of blood relationships,” the figure described her, “I, the first created redemption angel, come bearing a divine opportunity.”

Charlie pulled the covers halfway up her face in a panic at first, having been used to the kind of angels that would stab a demon in the face and erase them from existence.

“Our extermination angels keep track of the behavior exhibited by all in Hell, in order for the archangels to determine which areas to target.” The angel explained with the voice of a bell, “The location in which the extermination takes place is dependant on the chaos that would inevitably leave Hell in ruin.” 

“So, they take people out based on the anarchy of an area?” Charlie thought, “Wait, they’re spying on us?”

“One of our extermination angels has reported the newfound empathy displayed in your patron, Angelo, which you may know as Angel Dust,” The angel smiled, “Heaven certainly has the capacity for those who have regard for, and actively make choices that will benefit others. We will always accept those with remorse and a willingness to change. You are one step closer to completing your goal of redeeming another.”

Charlie’s heart beat rapidly in her chest. She was already this close to achieving her goal?! This was too good to be true, there had to be a catch. And sure enough, there was. 

“However, this doesn’t mean that his sins during his life will be exempted. It seems it would be easier to work at redemption once you have experienced this cesspool of suffering, but should one return to the way they were when living, could they work for redemption as he already had? We believe this would be much more difficult. In turn, this will be his and your final test.”

“Final test?” Charlie asked, on the edge of her seat, and eyes wide.

“If you can continue to guide him, show him the values of making redeeming decisions as he was before, as a human, everything will be forgiven. We’ll bring him to heaven, just like you dreamed. As for you, you will be excused from your position as a natural-born citizen of hell and if you so choose, you may join him in heaven after you have redeemed as many demons as you wish.”

“This… is the opportunity of an afterlife-time,” Charlie thought, as she sat, speechless, “Once I’ve done my job, I’ll be able to go to Heaven. It could take ages to finish up, but I at least want the chance. If I also redeem Vaggie and Alastor and everyone else, all of us- all of us- could spend eternity together in Heaven!”

“You, sir… ma’am…?” She began with uncertainty, “Have got a deal! But how will he go back to being a human?”

“Unfortunately, I was the one who struck him down to activate the process of his transformation. The feverish haze he had been experiencing a few hours ago was a cleanse of his memories in hell, to bring him back to where he left off during his life. Effective immediately, Angel will be a human once more, with no recollection of his death or afterlife. Then, it is up to you to redeem him in this state. I wish you the best of luck, Charlie. It was because of you, after all, that I was brought into existence.”

With that, the angel disappeared with the sound of a huge “whoosh” and this finally disturbed Vaggie’s rest.

“What happened?” Vaggie stirred, rubbing her eye.

Charlie turned to her girlfriend.

“I think I’m a mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t think there’s any concept of time in hell cause there’s no earth rotations so i think any clock there is decorative. the clock that said it was 3 am only said that cause it’s the haunting hour or smth


	4. On the Run (and The Search)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Angelo up to once he leaves the hotel? And what do Husk and Niffty do once they are split into the same search party?

Immediately, Charlie gathered the staff in front of Angel’s room, discussing the redemption angel she had just witnessed. She explained what had happened to Angel and what will happen to him if all goes as planned. The others, namely Husk, were a bit irked that their precious slumber had been interrupted, but it was important to check on a confused human before he does anything rash.

“We’ll go in there to visit him, and don’t be surprised, because he _will_ be a human,” Charlie emphasized the last few words so that it would be drilled into the minds of her coworkers, “And it’ll be up to _us_ to guide him, got it?”

Charlie opened the door they kept unlocked and found nothing in the room except an open window. She rushed to the bathroom, and upon finding out it was empty, went to the window to search the street, jumping to the correct conclusion that he’d escaped.

“We lost him!” Charlie yelped, throwing her head back in frustration. Turning her head to her coworkers, a look of determination took over her face. “Grab your shit, people, it’s time for a search party.”

\---

Damn, is this place a party city or what? It’s littered with bars, crack houses, whore houses, you name it. It was exhilarating. Angelo was pretty glad he wound up here, even if he didn’t remember how the hell he did. Only thing is he didn’t expect such weird-looking people. If he didn’t know any better, he’d assume they were costumes, but a costume couldn’t make a neck half as long as the one belonging to the assclown he saw earlier. Great, he was in a place with a bunch of freaks. It makes him wonder who was at the hotel with him. He wanted to find a bar now, though.

“The Red Room Cocktails? Looks classy enough,” Angelo thought, “Let me in there.”

He burst through the door of the bar, no one even taking a second glance at him. He assumed it was due to the fact that no one actually gave a shit. Angelo maneuvered to the bar as smoothly as his oversized suit would let him. Where’d his actual clothes go, anyway? He took a seat on the stool in front of the bar, reaching for his wallet, before realizing it wasn’t there.

“Are you fucking joking me?” Angelo hissed under his breath, “That son of a bitch must have jacked me.”

He sighed dejectedly and rested his chin on his hand. Angelo didn’t even bother to check the source of the noise sliding next to him.

“Hey, baby,” A male voice from beside him spoke, “Havin’ money troubles?”

“No, just trouble with an asshole,” Angelo scoffed and crossed his arms, picturing the face of the dick from the hotel who stole his wallet.

“Asshole, eh? So you’re tellin’ me you swing that way?” the man asked, jokingly misinterpreting the meaning behind his reply. Angelo finally faced the man to his side, examining his bear trap teeth and alligator eyes. Not to mention the sickly grey color his skin flushed.

“Yeah, I actually do,” Angelo commented, unfazed by the appearance. Go with the flow, that’s what he always does.

“Hey, y’know, you kinda look like Angel Dust,” the man examined Angelo in return, “the porn actor.”

Angelo sat in thought for a moment. Angel dust, just like his favorite drug.

“Never heard of ‘im” Angelo replied.

“Must be new here, then,” the man faced toward the alcoholic drinks.

“You must be the luckiest demon in the Pentagram to walk around here lookin’ as human as ya do…” the man took another glance at Angelo, who was at least a foot shorter when both were sitting, “Then again, that may just make you the unluckiest.”

“Demon? Yeah, hon, I don’t know what your lingo is, but I’m not from around here.”

“None of us are, but we all ended up here,” the man leaned onto the counter, “Anyway, where are ya from?”

“New York City… But I don’t think I’m going back.” It was Angelo’s turn to stare at the bar in front of him.

“I’d say so,” the man scoffed, believing that Angelo was dead. There was no going back to the living world once you’re dead. Even though those murder professionals he saw on T.V claim to be able to.

“Would you ever _wanna_ go back, though?” The grey man inquired, chin in palm, seemingly hanging onto every word Angelo spoke of.

“Fuck no, I left for a reason…”

_Well…_

“I mean… I guess there are a few things I’d miss,” Angelo added on, reminding himself of Mariella and Araldo.

“What’d ya leave for, then?” Angelo’s companion asked, leaning forward a bit. Angelo shot a glare at the man next to him.

“Listen, pal, as much as I’m enjoying’ this talk, I’m not aboutta spill my guts for your ass… Not without a drink anywa-“

The tall man interrupted the sentence, as he suddenly looped an arm around Angelo’s waist and pulled him close, face hanging over the other’s.

“Listen, sweetheart, if I’m not gonna catch ya with conversation, I may as well just pay for your sexy ass,” the man smirked, “Always wanted to be with Angel Dust, an’ I have a feeling you’re the closest I’m gonna get. Whaddaya say?”

Prostitution, eh? That’s what he left to do in the first place, so why not get a cocktail or two out of it?

“Drinks first.”

——-

Teams were searching the streets: Charlie and Vaggie, Husk and Niffty, as well as Alastor who left by himself. You could count on Charlie frantically searching every nook and cranny of the surface streets, with Vaggie in tow, her main goal being to keep Charlie safe when there are so many creepers around. Alastor, with the aid of his shadow men, had no problem with protection, having every being in hell scatter when they do so much as meet his gaze. He strolled along the path the girls set for him, humming a jaunty tune.

Husk and Niffty wandered Lucifer Lane, going nowhere in particular. Just searching for a confused human. They had a rough idea of what to look for and they had a feeling they’d know exactly who it was once they found him. Niffty skipped along the sidewalk, gliding her hands along the lampposts. Whenever she strayed too far from her cat companion, she’d spin herself around on the post to meet back with him.

Pressing her face against the windows of each store they came across, as well as peering down each alleyway, Niffty announced each unsuccessful search.

“Nope!” she zoomed to the next window, “Nope!”

Next alleyway.

“Nope!”

If it was _literally_ anyone else, Husk would have told them to shut the fuck up.

Husk was less than thrilled to do this, expecting the other three to be much more vigilant in the search. It made him think he didn’t need to waste as much effort as he was. Once Niffty rounded the lamppost to meet back with him, he placed a hand on her upper back to lead her to the nearest bar.

They entered a random dive bar, that seemed safe enough and sat at the bar. Niffty cooed, fawning over the tiniest jukebox ever. Husk didn’t have to speak to the bartender to have a bottle of booze dropped in front of him, as he’d been there enough times to have been a regular. He was a regular at tons of bars, though. Watching Niffty spin herself around on the stool, Husk asked himself if she even drank.

Husk just assumed that she did and had the bartender give her a drink, as well. He sat a bottle in front of her, the clank drawing her attention.

“My father always told me not to drink alcohol,” she eyed, quite literally, the beverage in front of her.

“Well, you’re twenty-two, ain’t ya?” Husk questioned, “You don’t have to listen to him anymore.”

Niffty grabbed the handle of the bottle and brought it up to stare into. Immediately, she stuck the neck of the bottle onto her lips, throwing her head back. With greedy gulps, she finished the bottle in three seconds. A pause and a glance between the two demons prompted Niffty to snatch Husk’s bottle and begin gulping that, as well. Husk tilted the edge of the bottle down to prevent any more liquid reaching her mouth, feeling a bit panicked.

Maybe she wasn’t allowed to drink alcohol for a reason.

“Let’s just get you a Shirley Temple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unnamed “OC” of mine makes an appearance but I didn’t put much thought into him. He’s more like a plot point.   
And yes, Molly and Arackniss’s human names are Mariella and Araldo.
> 
> Also I hope you like the Husk & Niffty side story, cause there’ll be a small continuation.


	5. Barhopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie finally find the human hide! But trouble is brewing at the brewery (lmao it’s not a brewery, it’s a bar, i just wanted to say that) with Niffty and Husk.
> 
> **Please note that this chapter has NSFW**

The few drinks that the man had bought for Angelo satisfied him enough to get into the car with him. They pulled off into the nearest motel, the alligator man hastily purchased a room in which they could get down to business. It was a crappy little place, built up dust and trash strewn about but it seemed fairly popular among the locals. Seems that this was a hotspot for prostitution which was fairly common anywhere in New York in the forties. Good to know that no matter how far he strayed from home, some things remained the same.

This man seemed vanilla, as tame as any of Angelo’s clients could have been. He hadn’t even mentioned his name nor asked for Angelo’s, but that’s what a horny man is inclined to do, which he knew for a fact more or less. Upon stripping each other of their clothes, the client examined his body further, taking into account how he missed the feeling of a human body and this particular demon was the closest he’d get to one. What Angelo had noticed, however, is that this guy wasn’t interested in foreplay and interested in the assplay exclusively. Not that Angelo minded. He was used to men being interested in him solely for the pleasure he brought them. 

There was no intimacy, just pumping, and Angelo couldn’t say he expected anything more. But as soon as John pulled out and his seed was released onto the receiver's back, he rolled onto the opposite side of the bed, beside Angelo, panting heavily. Angelo wrapped the blanket around his front, as well as semen coated back, and carried himself to the bathroom to freshen up. He allowed the door to be kept open, however. His unnamed client strolled up to and leaned against the doorway, after slipping his boxers back on.

“You sure were a delight, beautiful,” the man crooned, eyes half lidded. 

“Not so bad yourself, baby” Angelo lied, hoping for a larger sum of payment, “Now I’m assuming you’re ‘boutta kick me out with the cash?”

“Normally I would, but I’m thinkin’ you’re too good to just cast off like that,” John smirked, “Your human ass would probably rack up millions of views over at Porn Studios.”

“Porn Studios?” Angelo questioned with a glance,and upon turning back once more, claimed, “Don’t know what the hell that is…”

“Ah, yes, I forgot you’re a new arrival,” John crossed his arms, leaning further into the doorframe, “That’s where all the mainstream pornography is filmed. With the best actors, just like Angel Dust.”

This intrigued Angelo, hearing the name of the porn actor he resembled. He exited the bathroom and threw back on the oversized suit. 

“Give me my money, hon” Angelo held out his hand once he was clothed again, waiting for the green to be shoved into it.

The man retrieved his wallet from his pants’ pocket before slipping his entire outfit back on. He sat a few bills upon the human palm, and upon counting the money up, Angelo’s eyes widened. Two-hundred and sixty dollars? Prostitution prices around here are sky rocketed compared to back home! Those selfish assholes wouldn’t give him any more than thirty-five. He pocketed the money in his hand. If they were this generous with payment around here, maybe he really wasn’t going back.

“How about I just take you there? You could probably find work if ya wanted.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Angelo agreed.

“Great. It’s on the way to my daughter’s wedding reception.”

——-

Charlie and Vaggie rounded the corner onto Sinner Street, which they’d only visited about once or twice. They took notice of the nice diner- as nice as a Hell diner could get- named the Devil’s Diner. They questioned whether or not Angel could be there. They ruled out the Jackpot Hotel, reminding themselves that he didn’t have a wallet in his pocket when he left. They peered into the window of the diner, and ruled out the possibility of him being there, as they hadn’t seen human hide nor human hair.

As they walked away, Charlie promised to take Vaggie out to eat there after the mess had been sorted out. 

They heard the sound of tires rolling on the asphalt, and they turned to view the upcoming car. Upon closer inspection, they saw something familiar about the person in the passenger seat, who was significantly shorter than the driver. The light blonde hair wisped upward, a style they’ve definitely seen before, the freckles, the round facial shape. Especially the human skin. Yep, this is who they were looking for. Charlie gasped as she began sprinting after the car that just passed the two of them, Vaggie instinctively sprinting after her, as well. 

“Alastor,” Charlie called in between breaths, aware that he planted a microphone onto her bow-tie and was constantly listening to her, “Find Husk and Niffty and get to Sinner Street right now!”

—-

Back at the bar, when Husk noticed Niffty drunkenly tracing the small jukebox with her finger, he handed her a few quarters. Excitedly, she inserted a quarter and selected ’Little Darlin’, a fairly popular song from her time period. It was her favorite song, which prompted Alastor to refer to her as a little darling. Husk remembered this song, as he lived when it first released. It wasn’t his style, but he sat back and listened to Niffty's attempts at vocalizing alongside it. 

The spoken verse in which the singer mentions holding hands, she sighed dreamily at the jukebox, clearly fantasizing about a romance. The small girl was clearly in a haze from drinking that bottle and a half of beer. Who knows how much alcohol is needed for her tiny frame to raise her BAC? She linked her arm with Husk’s. He didn’t necessarily want the physical touch, but he didn’t pull away, having dealt with both Alastor and Niffty for years and was used to constantly being smothered. He actually never recalled a time in which he spent time with the girl outside of Alastor’s company, yet he found her to be far more agreeable compared to the Radio Demon.

Even if she hadn’t been all but drunk at the moment, this type of lively behavior was to be expected from her. As she slipped in another quarter to replay the song, Husk took another swig of his booze. Niffty, while singing, dumped a bit more of her Shirley Temple into her mouth, causing a gurgling sound. Husk deemed this _ disgusting_, and these layered sounds would definitely attract attention, which he did not want.You couldn’t just tell a drunk woman to stop, the odds are against you in that matter, so he nudged her chin upward, effectively shutting her mouth and causing her to swallow her drink with a huge gulp. 

He was considering taking her out of there and into a cafe for some coffee to sober her up, but there was also a risk of the caffeine causing her hyperactivity to increase. He opted to allow her to ride out her drunkenness in the bar. He slumped forward, hearing another quarter being plopped into the slot. As the chorus echoed through the bar a third time, Husk never thought that anyone would give a shit, seeing as this is Hell, but a man taller than even Husk towered over the two in a threatening manner. Niffty turned her stool to stare at the larger man, who seemed the furthest from a jolly mood.

“How many times your goddamn one-eye gonna play this song?” He spoke in a gruff manner, cleary at the bar to drink some problems away. He shot a sharp glare at Niffty, prompting Husk to keep his guard up.

“Why don’t you mind your fuckin’ business, asshole,” Husk huffed, as he spun Niffty away from the guy’s direction, not wanting her to be intimidated by him.

“When it’s playin’ throughout the whole damn bar, it _ becomes _ my business,” the man spat, as he turned to Niffty, close enough for her to feel the breath on her hair, “So why don’t you keep your fuckin’ jaunty tunes to yourself, you rat.”

While Husk stood up to push him back, Niffty inhaled sharply, despite being turned away, and curled in on herself. Husk could tell she was uncomfortable, and who wouldn’t be in this situation.

“That box is here for a reason, you son of a bitch, so don’t you _ dare _ tell her not to do what she wants,” Husk poked the guy’s chest with his claw, to emphasize that he did _ not _ appreciate his companion being insulted.

Husk was busy keeping this stranger at bay from Niffty when she exhaled steadily and straightened herself up. She turned on her knees and rose upon the stool, adding onto her very little height.

“Don’t worry, Husk. This man’s got nothing on me. Not even a penis worth writing about, let alone even taking notes on!” Niffty laughed, cockily (haha).

‘What the fuck you try’na say, woman!?” the man snapped.

This earned a smirk from Husk, who turned to observe her when she mentioned his name, feeling a bit of pride. But he was swept aside, when the man pushed past him with intent to actually lay hands on her. He prepared to lunge at Niffty, who stumbled over the counter and into the bar. This alerted Husk, as he hissed at the man and prepared his already elongated claws. However before he could even take a step towards the man, Alastor emerged from behind the counter with Niffty seated comfortably on his forearm. In the blink of an eye, he shot a tentacle square into the hostile man’s face, sending him across the bar in seconds, effectively knocking him out. The people who just had a man fly past them stared at Alastor in alarm, which he just brushed off.

“Of course you’d get here now, you stalker,” Husk said, as Alastor gracefully hopped from the bar.

“My friend, I promised you both protection for your alliance, and I will deliver!” Alastor remarked, unfazed after being referred to as a stalker, “However, we’re due at Sinner Street now. I believe Charlie has found something!”

Alastor made for the exit, not bothering to set Niffty down beforehand, with Husk following.

“Oh, Alastor, you should’ve seen it!” Niffty swooned, hands placed upon Alastor’s shoulders, “Husk was so brave!”

“Oh, I see everything, little darling!” Alastor smiled, as always. 

“You showed guts there too, kid,” Husk gave a half smile, to which Niffty crazily grinned in response.

“I say, good lad, you should smile more often, provided you take it further,” which was Alastor’s method of saying his smile was weak.

“Fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no,,, Angelo has already engaged in prostitution. Will he go any further? 8) Btw John is a term for an anonymous man who solicits prostitutes.
> 
> Anyway, I’m not sure if y’all caught it from that line Alastor has, but i think that Husk and Niffty were of valuable service to him and as long as they were on his side, he’d protect them.


	6. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase begins! And so do the Hazbin Crew’s first impressions on Angelo.

Alastor, Husk and Niffty were there in a flash, thanks to Alastor’s peculiar method of teleportation. Upon their arrival at the sign of Sinner Street, they were met with a car approaching, along with two familiar figures in pursuit. Alastor’s ever-present smile was unaltered as those two figures drew closer, revealing themselves to be none other than Charlie and Vaggie.

“AL, THE CAR!” Charlie called after catching sight of the rest of her co-workers, pointing to the vehicle between the two groups, and began to pick up her own pace.

“It does seem that she has it handled herself! Look at that spectacular speed!” Alastor remarked, disregarding her plea for help for the time being. He only intervened when he felt he needed to. He stood back at the sight of the car approaching the end of the street quicker. 

At this point, the driver must have caught onto the fact that they were being followed, by people on foot no less, as they pressed down on the gas pedal, increasing the showcased number upon the speedometer. Vaggie, aware of this sudden change, suddenly became determined to reach this car before it reached the end of Sinner Street and bolted as close to the car’s bumper as she could manage. At the arrival of the sign, she vaulted with as much energy as she could muster, so as to try to jump onto the car and ensure the car would not be lost to her. It was a skillful jump, yet it did no good for her as the car skidded around the bend of Extermination Circle, and was heading down the way of Porn Star Boulevard. Having missed the car, Vaggie’s powerful vault was sure to send her face-flat into the asphalt.

A shout of alarm fell out of Vaggie’s mouth, and she shielded her face with her arms, but felt no impact aside from a gentler one from the front. Removing the defensive position of her arms, she was met with the kindly smile of Charlie, who caught Vaggie with the miraculous ability to reach her after being a considerably far length away.

“Wow! I caught a falling angel!” Charlie giggled, which was met with a swift kiss on the cheek from the moth demon in her arms. The princess beamed, sending a thumbs up to Alastor, as he provided her with the aid of his shadow men, who propelled her quickly toward her girlfriend.

Vaggie and Charlie pulled away from each other, upon realizing the car had gotten significantly farther.

“Fuck, we need to get to Porn Star Boulevard. And fast.” Charlie declared grimly.

Alastor, who heard her loud and clear, despite standing back at the street sign with Husk and Niffty, summoned a rift in which the two girls, and his group, were swallowed by. An orange light had been all everyone saw for a bit, before they were spat out of the ground in front of the car, which had already been stopped.

“Teleportation!” Charlie squawked in awe, staring at Alastor, “Nice, Al!’ 

Charlie suddenly whipped her head in the direction of the man in the driver’s seat. She marched straight to Angelo’s side of the car and pulled the door open, before he even thought to lock it. 

“Angel, I know this seems weird but let me explain.” Charlie towered over the seated man, resorting to leaning down to his level. She gazed with intent at the human before her in wonder, imagining a whole world of people like this up on Earth. Somewhere she’d never get to see. It was magical for her to see it in person! 

“The fuck? That ain’t my name.” Angelo scoffed, observing this pasty blonde woman with cheeks like a doll, “Close but no cigar, toots.” 

“You know the princess?” the man in the driver's seat whispered in a hushed tone to Angelo.

“Who, her? Again with the lingo?” Angelo asked in annoyance with the man, who he’d been a bit miffed at since leaving the motel. He thought “Princess” may have been the town’s nickname for her, “No, I’ve never seen her before.”

It wasn’t the first weird person he’d seen since he’d gotten there, but the strange thing was that she was standing awful close. 

“What is it, babe?” Angelo raised his eyebrow, “Ya lookin’ for a good time, is that what this is?” 

“What? N-no…” Charlie backed up a bit, “I just need you to come back home with me. The place you woke up in.”

“That hotel? Maybe for the right price,” Angelo scoffed, “One of your assholes over there probably stole my wallet.”

“I want you to understand a few things first, but I can promise you right now that if you come with me, I can provide a roof over your head, a pillow under it and food on your plate!”

Angelo sat in thought for a second, deciding to get out of the car and assess his surroundings. The door remained open, and he was slightly handling the door. He had even less of an idea as to where he was, now that he had been chauffeured to a different area. He looked back to the blonde woman, who had taken a few paces back to give him some room, deciding whether he could trust her or not. His eyes narrowed a bit in assessment of the people accompanying her, who had walked right up to her side. 

Furthest to the right was a grey woman with long, white hair and an X for an eye. She gripped a spear and glared with distrust. Just beside her was an extremely tall red man with antlers and a face splitting smile. A buzzing noise emulated from him. A furry guy stood behind him, an overgrown cat, with wings. His claws were lengthier than any dick he’d ever seen before. Finally, the tiniest damn girl he’d ever seen with a singular eye taking up the entirety of her face stood in front. She stared up at him with a grin as crazed as an obsessed stalker. 

Angelo backed up a bit, disturbance plastered on his face, unintentionally tripping on a stone and plopping onto the side of the car. Sure, he’d seen a few weirdos but as long as they weren’t paying attention to him, he was fine. Now that these creepy ass people were staring directly at him as if he were the odd one out, it was disconcerting to say the least. Charlie could sense how threatened he felt, noticing his slight inching to sit back inside the car, his hand on the door sliding further in.

Of course he planned to go back into the car. To him, the car was safer, nicer. He wouldn’t have to feel another person’s eyes on him. He wouldn’t be forced to look into their eyes either, feeling an intensity he wasn’t prepared for. Those stares he was feeling now, wanting and expecting him to join them, it made his stomach churn. At this point, was it even about their appearances? 

As he was about to slide fully into the door, Charlie stepped forward and forced it shut, causing Angelo to pop out and back up to avoid getting hit. She felt a bit guilty for startling him then, but she couldn’t let him get away. Charlie leaned into the window, to address the man behind the wheel.

“I think you should go now, sir,” Charlie said, “I don’t know what your business is with Angel, but it’s over now. I’ll take it from here.”

“Now, just a second, _ Miss Priss _, you can’t hog him!” the man sneered, “I still need him after I take him to Porn Studios.”

Charlie’s eyes widened upon hearing that. 

“You will _ not _ be taking him there!” She hissed through a whisper. She believed it may put some thoughts into his mind that could fuck up the test for both her and Angel. The fact that the man already told him about it was unbeknownst to her.

“Whatever, lady,” he popped his head out of his own side, beginning to speak to Angelo, “How about it, hon, wanna be my date to my daughter’s wedding reception?”

This question irked Angelo for seemingly no apparent reason from the others’ point of view.

“Your daughter’s wedding is over, asshole, you spent it with a stranger,” he picked up a stone and clocked it at the man’s face, “Why don’t you actually support your kids when they need you there?” 

The man held the area of his face Angelo hit, which was aching from the impact. Cursing under his breath, he sunk back into his seat and sped off, alone.

Angelo spun back around, realizing he’d just gotten himself ensnared in a trap of eyes once more. At the moment he was ticked off, however, and didn’t want to deal with anyone else who could possibly be as insufferable as the man he just dealt with. He started for the direction of the Porn Studios building, which the man pointed out to him within the car, assuming he could just talk to a receptionist or whoever the hell works there about getting a job.

“Wait! Don’t leave, please!” Charlie called out for Angelo, who seemed to have shrunk around two feet compared to his demon form. 

“Why? You wanna bang me, too? Afraid not” Angelo turned and placed a hand on his hip, ”Sorry, babe, when you give me money, maybe I’ll reconsider.”

After Angelo continued in another direction, he was knocked unconscious by one of Alastor’s tentacles, as he felt it was necessary to prevent him from leaving. The others were alarmed to say the least, but upon looking at Alastor, his exterior remained the same. As joyful and unfazed as ever. Charlie kneeled and supported his head with her forearm. With her other arm, she retrieved her HellPhone and dialed a number.

“Hey, Molly. You know that visit we were talking about? You should move it to today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofc i had to add something corny within the chase or else what’s the point.
> 
> anyway, you may have guessed it but there is a meaning behind Angelo becoming pissed off with a neglectful father if you catch my drift


	7. A Wheat Gunsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might I have written some suggested Radiodust? o.o  
If it isn’t your thing, you don’t have to read but I DID put it in the tags.
> 
> Well, Molly and Arackniss get to see the Angelo they’ve always known once more.

Upon bringing Angel back to his respective room, taking a significantly less amount of space among the mattress compared to his spider form, Charlie had anticipated the arrival of Molly, after notifying her of the urgency of the situation. The crew seated themselves in various positions within the tiny, unkempt room. Under the watchful eye of Alastor, Angel was clearly disturbed even in a resting state, partly due to the fact that he had been knocked severely on his head. Of course, Alastor had not wanted to resort to violence, at least physical, however there had been no other option to prevent him from putting up a fight. Yet, the thoughts belonging to him and the others drifted to the best means of explaining everything to him, instead.

Despite having only been back at the hotel for less than half an hour, Charlie’s impatience deemed it too long for Angel’s family to make it there. In an instant, she was out of the door with Vaggie alongside her, planning to instantly meet them at the front entrance when they showed up. Husk was seated, fast asleep, at the vanity table, his face buried within his arms and a bottle of beer in hand. Alastor remained bedside, holding himself with immaculate posture, with Niffty observing him as carefully as he had been observing the unconscious human. He hadn’t bothered to make conversation with the smaller girl, as she was content with keeping her gigantic eye on him.

It wasn’t until Angel started to stir that Alastor’s interest was piqued. Silence enveloped the room when the noise of sheets shuffling around stopped for a few seconds. From beneath his disheveled hair, Angelo’s eyes blinked themselves to clarity. Immediately, he shot up, causing Alastor to back up a few paces from his position right above the human. Angelo’s eyes darted, observing his surroundings, and after viewing Alastor with a turn of his head, curled in a defensive position toward the further side of the mattress.

“Ah! How refreshing to see you up and awake once more, my friend!” Alastor declared, with a slight triumphant raise of his microphone.

“What the fuck,” Angelo mouthed silently, hunched away from the elevated man. To Angelo, the blistering red eyes meeting his with enthusiasm stirred an apprehensive taste within his mouth, as well as shivers down his spine. A closer look proved that, despite the intimidation, there was a certain sophistication about him. Different than what he’s seen in the weirdos roaming the streets. Alluring, in a way. After taking in this man’s appearance, however, he had been no different than the man who paid for his services earlier. It was then that he gained a recollection as to what happened before he woke up within the room once more. This man associated with that pale woman who wanted to bring him to this exact hotel.

‘My apologies, good man, you must not remember who I am, nor what place in which you are currently sweltering!” Alastor explained, with extravagance.

Angelo scoffed, despite agreeing that this place was unnaturally hot, “I know you were with that blonde bitch that wanted a taste. The fuck you all doing with me here, anyway, besides knockin’ me out to get some?”

“I believe a few visitors may have the answer to your question, once they arrive, of course,” Alastor replied.

“That ain’t helping shit, smiley,” Angelo huffed under his breath, the other man’s possible reactions unbeknownst to him. His eyes landed on the gremlin beside him, then shifting to the mass of black fur and red wings in the corner of his eye, both of which he believed he recognized from earlier.

“Who _ the hell _do ya got in here?” Angelo spat, with unease.

“Dear, dear colleagues of mine,” He reached to place a hand around the tufts of Niffty’s hair, “As are you! You are simply unaware of this at the moment.”

“I don’t even know who you are, so _ eat me _,” Angelo snapped at the man, annoyed at his vagueness.

The man’s eyes contorted into those of rage, thoroughly alarming Angelo.

“My dear fellow, if you speak in that tone to me once more, I assure you that you _ will _ find yourself being eaten.”

Despite the clear threat and menace behind his words, Angelo turned away slightly, confused and flustered. Alastor then learned he had _ not _ gained his dirty mind in Hell.

\---

Charlie viewed two figures approaching from the side of the street. The sheer height allowed her to take a good guess as to who they may be. When drawn closer, her guess was confirmed and she was met with the kindly smile of Molly and deadly glare of Arackniss’s many eyes. She elected to meet them halfway, rushing down the path to approach them, with Vaggie hanging back, guard up. Molly hunched over to Charlie’s height, expecting an explanation as soon as their eyes made contact.

“Ah! Molly, Arackniss, we’ve been expecting you, haha…” Charlie greeted nervously, rocking on her heels, “It’s a little difficult to explain right now without sounding crazy, it’s just something you’ll have to see. You know there are some… issues with Angel, but now I think we could really use your help. ”

“Oh, anything, doll, could you bring us to him, please?” Molly clasped her hands, attempting to mask her own anxieties over this situation.

Charlie made her way back to the hotel’s entrance, gesturing for the other two to follow along, to which they complied.

“Just a warning,” Charlie spoke, facing away from the spiders, “He may look a little odd… Perhaps familiar, but odd…”

This statement evoked Molly to glance at Arackniss, which he did not return, but remained staring at the path ahead of them. 

“I wish we could’ve gotten here sooner, but we couldn’t find a good excuse to use Papa’s car.” Molly explained as they entered the lobby, Vaggie holding the door open for everyone.

Charlie, after silently mouthing a “thank you” to her girlfriend, led the group to the hotel’s elevator, lifting them to the floor in which the human currently resided.

\---

“Well, you’ll find that people you can relate to, quite literally, will be here very soon, Angel dear!” Alastor chimed, clearing way toward the foot of the bed.

“Ever since I got here, people’s been callin’ me Angel, sayin’ I look like ‘im, whoever he is…” Angelo scoffed, staring down at the bedding, “Well, ‘m not Angel, my name is-”

The door swung upon, a woman standing eight feet tall strode in on four legs, pausing in shock upon first seeing him, a significantly shorter man of black fur standing not too far behind, wearing a similar expression.

“Angelo?” Molly asked, in disbelief, inching toward the human on the bed, “I… I can’t believe it!”

“Angelo!” She all but dove onto the bed in front of the smaller man, enveloping his frame with her two sets of arms.

Panicked, he pushed away, despite recognizing her voice, remaining within her strong grasp. At this point, he was in the perfect position to look into her tearful eyes. Energetic and sweet. The manner in which she cupped his face in her hands was all too familiar to him. A feeling of confusion stirred, before his face contorted from alarm to woeful realization.

“Mari?” Angelo asked, under his breath, as he was relying on simply a hunch. He knew it’d be impossible, but her resemblance to his twin was too great to ignore. She heard him loud and clear, however, nodding in confirmation.

“Mio fratello, you look just like I remember” She declared affectionately, the way she always spoke to him, encasing him in her arms once more.

“What happened to you?” He asked, agitated, as he attempted to process the form that she held. She looked just as much a freak as everyone else here, but this was his sister he was talking about. Mariella was never a freak. She was understanding with a warmth that knew no bounds. So how the hell did she get like this? Viewing past her large locks of hair, he studied the dark, furry man with similar features who glared from the corner of the room, and felt that same hunch. He wondered if this was all a huge joke his siblings were playing on him, yet he never knew a situation for humor within his family. He was never aware of a prank that could deform anybody to this degree, anyhow. His confusion grew so as to leave him in a stupor. He was drunk, right? He had to be. That could be the only explanation.

“I could ask the same thing for you, Angelo” Molly finally pulled back, concerned, “Did you not recognize me like this?”

“So you can see what I’ve been talking about, Molly,” Charlie spoke up from behind, “He has no memory of his life here. I don’t even think he knows he’s in Hell.”

Molly looked back to Charlie in acknowledgment, before turning back to Angelo in concern. She hopped off the bed, an arm still clinging onto her brother.

“I don’t understand. People have been saying this is Hell, but what does that mean?” Angelo placed a hand on top of hers. 

“Exactly what it sounds like, moron, don’t you get it?” Arackniss suddenly spoke up, with great intensity, “Can’t you see the goddamn demons traipsing everywhere? We are in_ Hell _.”

“Arry…” Molly reprimanded softly, attempting to suppress his violent outburst, “He’s just confused right now. Charlie, how _ did _he get like this?”

“I made a deal with an angel and she turned him back into a human, so he could learn the value of making good decisions without his opinion on Hell being a factor,” Charlie explained, as best she could manage, having thought of a good explanation since the second she agreed, “This is all to get him into Heaven once and for all.”

“He’s one step closer to leaving!?” Molly shot up in excitement, overjoyed at the chance of her brother getting to leave the miserable side of the afterlife, “Oh, thank… Heaven. Yes! Heaven!” 

“Slow the fuck down,” Angelo spoke up, still huddled on the bed, “How am I s’posed to believe this shit?”

“You got all the proof you need right here, ya fuckin’ gunsel,” Arackniss said, referring to the forms of the beings around him, hissing at his brother’s incognizance.

Angelo curled in on himself, with annoyed embarrassment, uncomfortable with having been called out, especially with strangers, who could react in any way, around them.

“Dear fellow, a little extra convincing could certainly do no harm!” Alastor exclaimed, summoning a guest in a flash that Charlie recognized from a few days ago, “Aside from, perhaps, a psychological standpoint.”

The confused, but mostly oblivious demon stood within the room, glancing around silently, before Alastor swiftly rotated his skull with a great amount of force, effectively breaking his neck. The others stared in alarm, but Angelo viewed this situation with absolute panic. Murder wasn’t anything new to him, but he had just witnessed a guy putting in no effort into putting down a man who was probably just minding his own business. This stirred a worry for his and his siblings’ safety, wanting to just take them elsewhere. It was strange to him how this did not procure a far more serious reaction from anyone else, before the man’s head sprung back around and he stood back up, brushing the dust off of himself, immediately exiting the room afterward.

“As you can see, no infliction of pain nor attempt of manslaughter can have a permanent effect on us demons, however we will still undergo the effects for a moment or to, seeing as Hell serves as punishment for sinners!” Alastor explained with an upbeat inflection in his voice, as if he didn’t just kill a guy for a few seconds, “Makes sense?”

Angelo, a little shaken and confused only managed to mutter out a tiny, “ok…”. After that demonstration he was thoroughly convinced. 

“So how do we better up this baby? We’ll help however we can, won’t we, Arry?” Molly smiled toward her older brother, to which he responded with a cold glance to the floor.

“How about ya teach the bastard some impulse control,” Husk drunkenly declared, after lifting his head up from his nap.

“That could work,” Charlie beamed, as Husk’s head dropped once more unto the table with a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Angel and Angelo interchanged depending on the narrative point of view of the characters. For example, the demons still see him as Angel but his human version views himself as Angelo.
> 
> Gunsel is thirties slang for a gunman who is characterized by being a loose canon as well as a homosexual, and it’s a perfect description of Angel but it was commonly used as an insult. I have a feeling Arackniss must have used it a lot.
> 
> Also, sorry for no update last week, I was feeling extremely unmotivated but I’m coming back strong despite being sick lol


	8. What Are You In For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group implements a new method to keep him under control, but it won’t stop there.
> 
> Meanwhile, Angelo is informed about how he and his siblings died.
> 
> Just like Angelo, Molly is called Mariella depending on the point of view.

Angelo was brought to the dining hall, albeit having reluctance, all but clinging to Molly the entire time. The crew sat him down at the table, placing PCP directly in front of him. Suddenly, all averted their eyes, so he could act naturally, not having to feel pressured to do anything. Angelo noticed, however, that everyone was looking anywhere but at him. He came to the conclusion that this was the weirdest drug deal ever. Cautiously, he investigated the PCP, searching for any irregularities, however, to the surprise of many, he set it back down on the table after glancing at Molly.

“Wow, refusing drugs already!?” Charlie grinned in excitement, hearing the bag thud against the table.

“Yeah, I guess,” Angelo replied, dryly.

“Think again,” Arackniss grumbled from the side, “He swiped some from a tear in the bag when ya weren’t looking…”

“Oh, and _ you _ were looking, Araldo?” Angelo asked defensively.

“You’ve never given me a reason _ not _ to take my eyes off you, dumbass,” Arackniss leaned against the wall, massaging his temples.

“Listen, I’ve learned a few tricks of the trade when I can’t pay for the shit,” He explained, irked.

“No, Angel,” Charlie tutted after checking the bag, pulling a spritz bottle out of nowhere and threatening to shoot at him, “No PCP! This was_ not _ a drug deal!”

Vaggie placed a palm upon her forehead, convinced that Charlie believes he reverted to the mindset of a cat or something. Angelo was very clearly confused, with a slight sense of panic, however the discontented stare of Mariella caused him to fish up the small amount of PCP he siphoned from the bag and let it fall to the floor. He paid no mind to the mess he made, mostly out of spite. Niffty’s eye flared as she immediately swept it up, while Mari paid him a sweet smile for his compliance. Charlie nodded to herself and placed the bottle away from her.

“You don’t need to spray me like a goddamn PET!’ Angelo smacked the bottle, once it was placed within his range, knocking it to the floor. Charlie gazed upon the bottle on the floor in thought. 

“No, you’re right,” Charlie hunched over and sighed, electing to leave the bottle be, “I just… don’t know how to deal with a human.”

“They’re really no different from us, just different appearances…” Vaggie comforted, from beside Charlie, “You need to stick with the disciplinary actions you give to every guest here; Not like they’re animals, like they’re children.”

“Okay,” Charlie smiled confidently toward Vaggie.

She, then, turned to Angel, pointing to the further-most corner of the room “Angel, go stand in the corner!”

“You ain’t serious, are ya?” He snarled, offended.

“You have to be able to resist addiction, Angel, and until you can learn to try, every impulse that sends you to drugs, will send you straight to that corner!”

Angelo scoffed, not bothering to stand up from his seat, causing Charlie to eye him, expectantly. He turned his head to Mariella, hoping for her to protest, but seeing as there came none, he groaned, falling forward onto the table with his chin in his palm. 

“Fuck this, I dunno what you’re tryna gain here,” He whispered, harshly.

“This is for you, shitbag, you wanna stay down here, be our guest,” Arackniss spoke, with a monotonous tone, causing Molly to whip around to face him.

“No! No, he will _ not _ be our guest, ‘cause we _ will _ get him out of here!” Molly responded, with faux triumph. With a deep inhale, she pointed to the corner, as if demanding him to follow through with Charlie’s orders.

“You gotta be fuckin’ with me,” He crossed his arms before reluctantly inching toward the corner, immediately slamming his face against the wall, sliding down until he was sat down.The others observed his behavior, with the inability to see his expression. 

“How long’s he gotta stay there for,” Molly asked in a hushed voice, to Charlie.

“Let’s just say fifteen minutes,” Charlie responded, mirroring the other’s voice, “Everytime he seeks drugs, or alcohol or any sexual conquest. It’ll break him, eventually.”

“You really do treat them like children,” Arackniss commented, with no hinted signs of amusement.

Vaggie flashed a secret smile of pride, wishing to declare that it was due to the fact that her girlfriend was a sweetheart, but decided to keep the comment to herself. 

“So, this is the ultimate plan to redeem him?” Husk asked skeptically, while slouched in a chair, “It really shouldn’t be _ that _ simple. You sure we doin’ this right?”

“Oh, this is just the beginning of our process,” Charlie pressed her hands together, “We can punish him, but that won’t stop him from giving us an attitude, so… we need to teach him manners!”

Alastor’s ears perked at that statement.

“I believe I have a most entertaining idea to show him what it means to be proper!”

He turned to Molly.

“What is Angel’s preferred type of formal wear?” 

“He always used to swipe m’ gowns,” she giggled, fondly.

“Ah, perfect,” He suddenly raises his volume enough to alert Angel from the far corner of the room, as he exited the dining room, “Prepare the function hall!”

Charlie clapped and squealed in excitement, following Alastor, as the rest watched in confusion.

—-

Fifteen minutes had passed since the rest of the crew followed Alastor to the hotel’s function hall and Molly found her way back to the dining hall to retrieve her brother. Her eyebrows furrowed when she found that someone had turned the lights off, the room illuminated only by the lights of the hallway, leaving Angel to wallow in the darkness. As she drew closer, revealing him curled in the corner, Molly could only conclude that he spent this time to think. After all, the poor guy was just revealed to have been waltzing around in the afterlife all this time, the method through which it was proven being extremely brutal. He must have had a million things on his mind, none very enjoyable.

Flipping up the lightswitch, Molly hunched over to observe her brother. She brought a hand forward, outstretching it apprehensively, prepared to pat his back. She began to form words in her mouth, so as to alert him of his punishment ending. Before she got a chance to speak, Angelo quickly turned to face her. Molly gasped as he instinctively shot back in alarm, knocking his head onto the wall. 

“Fratello, what was that for?” She dove onto the floor beside him, reaching to rub the impacted area of his head and soothe it.

“Ya know, seeing those huge eyes of yours on a _ spider’s _ body would make anyone freak out, Mari,” He explained, still wincing in pain.

“Maybe in life, but this is pretty much the norm down here,” Molly mused, as she assisted Angelo in standing up. Molly standing at a stature of two feet taller than Angelo was extremely unusual to the both of them. She began to lead him down the extended path toward the exit of the room.

“So… If we’re in Hell,” Angelo began, causing Molly to turn her head down to him and provide her full attention, “How did I die? How did the two of you die?”

Molly fell silent, her grip on his hand tightening.

“Arry and I found you a few counties over after reading about you in the obituary,” She let out a shaky breath, continuing in a wavering voice.

“You’d been missing for days... Turned out you overdosed in a whore house.”

Angelo turned up to face her, his eyelids narrowed in disturbance, lips pressed into a thin line. He couldn’t bring himself to comment, feeling that he’d already disappointed Mariella, disappointing himself in return. They reached the door, meeting the light source from the hallway.

“Arry buried himself in work after that, finding every opportunity to work with papa, and… ignoring me and ma…” She hung her head to the ground, slightly pausing in her trek through the hall.

“But, I… I wanted nothing more than to be with the brother I had left, but that was his way of coping.”

Her speech softened, as they passed through the various paintings and console tables in the hall.

“My way of coping, heh, wasn’t so different than yours, actually. I found out ecstasy made me a lot happier. But I, uh, finally croaked when I hit it much harder... after Arry was shot on the job and dumped under our backyard.”

Angelo’s eyes widened as he stared at the ground, as well. He nearly couldn’t comprehend the onslaught of information dumped upon him, but if things really did play out the way she described, he only felt guilty for having kicked the bucket when she needed him. 

They spent the rest of the trip in silence, despite Angelo never questioning what their destination was. Both were soon face to face with a door with wooden etching much different compared to the other doors in the hall. This one was fancier, made of mahogany. Almost a door fit for a queen. Molly stepped through, with Angelo right behind her.

“Well, let’s get all of that stuff out of our heads now, carrucio!” She forced open the walk-in closet, revealing an array of dresses, of all styles and colors. Angelo nearly salivated at the sight of it.

“The princess gave you access to all of her dresses!” Molly sang, clapping a little, “Pick the one you like most!”

When she turned back to him, however, he was already waist deep into the closet, enveloped in the many dresses. Molly grinned, knowing that he never really had access to as many dresses as this. 

“Can’t I just wear all of them?” He asked, muffled by the cloth.

“That would give you the ass you never had,” Vaggie commented as she passed by the door.

Molly smiled nervously, trying to brush off the offense that Angelo very obviously took to that statement.

“Hey, who the _ fuck _ are you anyway?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry y’all i just have to have Molly referr to Angel with Italian words, it makes my heart go uwu
> 
> fratello means brother, while carrucio means darling boy (if I am using them wrong, someone in the comments PLEASE tell me- I must repent)


	9. Minnie The Moocher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes a smashing second impression on our Angelo! Extra points to anyone who knows the song<3
> 
> Radiodust alert! So if it’s not your cup of tea, you don’t have to read. This fic isn’t entirely ship centered, but we’ll have more moments. This is a more ship oriented chapter tho.

Alastor enlisted the help of Charlie, as well as the rest of the staff, to clear up the junk that resided in the function hall. Before they got their hands on it, it would have been considered storage space more than an activity room. Of course, Niffty was more than happy to help in organizing the conglomerate of extra pieces of cloth, trinkets, a few groups of weapons, a piano buried underneath it all… For some reason. Over the months, Charlie had been mindlessly storing the items she wouldn’t be using within the huge space she could access in an instant. Vaggie worked with nearly as much effort as Niffty, having always been bugging Charlie about fixing up the room. Arackniss had no part in it, not wanting to be associated in the first place, and waited alongside the door.

“So, whatcha got planned, Al?” Charlie inquired, as she rolled the piano toward one corner of the room. 

“I assume he is currently still living in the era he originated from, just as I am,” Alastor began, with a wistful sigh, as he turned to the blonde, “I will see to it that I enforce a strategy that reflects the standards and morals of the time from which we both hailed.”

This didn’t explain much as to what he truly planned, but Charlie believed he knew what he was doing. She had always detected professionalism in his posture and confidence. After all, they did come from around the same time, and must have had similarities in culture, despite the obvious difference in classiness. Maybe they would engage in conversation during afternoon tea time or whatever the hell humans did in the 30’s. Charlie shrugged it off, maintaining the excitement, assuming she would find out soon.

After Alastor relocated the now organized junk with the snap of his fingers, leaving the furniture and decorations necessary to not have it empty, he declared it a job well done. Charlie was in awe, despite seeing his magic up close many times, and forgot to set a mental note to ask for the items back at some point. The function room was, at that moment, spacious and well lit with the upscale chandelier, no doubt from the pocket of Lillith Magne’s design. Alastor stood, hands on his hips, comparing the transformation that occurred in a mere quarter hour with its’ original state. Niffty admired it, as well, before noticing Husk asleep under the piano and huddling alongside him for the fun of it. 

Molly bust through the door, beaming, suddenly turning to her side to hush the murmuring of someone beside her. 

“I’ll be right here, dolcezza, don’t worry,” Molly whispered, as she hauled the smaller human into the room, who froze and tensed up. 

Immediately, Angelo covered himself to the best of his ability, as if he hadn’t been expecting to wear clothing of this nature in front of others. Indeed, he hadn’t. In order to prevent objections, Molly kept the fact that they would meet with others a secret, which she felt immense guilt about. His usual updo had been smoothed against his head, in the similar style of a bob, to simulate the usual hairdo of a flapper. Angelo lifted and gripped the tulle of the ballgown’s skirt, in attempts to hide it. The sheer fullness of the dress’s light pink skirt deemed it too difficult to hide, however, due to the petticoat underneath. He couldn’t bring himself to meet the eyes of anybody, not even Molly. 

Charlie gasped in excitement from her seat on top of a table, but Alastor has been the first to speak up, catching Angelo’s eyes.

“You look lovely, my dear!” Alastor beamed, “There is absolutely no need for such an inhibited attitude in this room!”

“Ohoh, sweet talkin’, eh?” Angelo retorted with skepticism, while wrapping his two gloved hands around his exposed shoulders, and stepping back. As he viewed the faces observing him from all around, he only assumed he was there for their entertainment. He brought his eyes to the ground once more, prepared to turn away and step out, despite Molly’s attempt to bring him further into the room.

“Can’t believe it, mockin’ me like this… I’m not takin’ this bullshit right now…” He muttered under his breath, not wanting to turn to Mariella. It was then that he felt himself being seized by the waist, and swiveled quickly to face the others once more. It was revealed to have been that tall, red man with antlers. The man gently took his hand, wrapping another around Angelo’s waist, and led him further into the ballroom, despite the small gasp emitted from the smaller one.

“Lesson number one on etiquette, darling,” Alastor began as they reached the center of the room, “Act as civilized as you appear!”

Alastor forcibly squared the human’s slouching shoulders, improving his posture, and tilted his chin upward, to have him send a message of confidence. Finally, he extended Angelo’s hand, palm facing down, before standing before him. Angelo’s head had been whipping around, rapidly, all the while to keep the swift mystery man in his sights.

“However, nothing demonstrates civility further than proper social graces,” Alastor declared, as a sudden band flourish caused Angelo to jump. Confused, he searched for the source, which was revealed to be many shadows possessing an array of instruments performing a smooth, powerful jazz. Now, he had not expected _ this _ during his time here.

Alastor took hold of and supported the outstretched hand of Angelo’s, leaning to his level.

“May I have this dance?” He offered, eyes half-lidded, as the song introduction progressed. The tune was very, very familiar to him. Not to mention, this man’s voice was familiar to him. But from where he recognized it, the answer must have been deep in his mind.

After the onslaught of events that occurred essentially in the blink of an eye, Angelo had to process this question for a few seconds. His palm was resting atop a red man’s hand, with what could be claws for nails. The man’s gallant behavior toward him, the special attention he gave, made him all the more alluring. The possibility of finally just _ dancing _ with a man, even if he didn’t mirror a conventional man, was too good to pass up. His face heated up as he formed an answer of approval. 

Angelo felt he may have been too hostile to everyone here, but seeing the situation he’s in, he knew that telling everyone else to fuck themself won’t help it, so why be sour when they’re offering something fun? Before he could officially answer, however, the trumpet built upon the melody. Alastor led him by the hands, and sharply spun, nearly knocking Angelo off of his feet, if not for the support he got from his partner. 

Once one of the shadow men began the lyrics, the reason for the song’s familiarity became clear to him. _ Minnie The Moocher! _ The song he heard on his favorite radio station when he was in his early teens. His face lit up, having always dreamt of... _ performing _ to this song. Alastor placed his hands on Angelo’s hips, from behind, all of a sudden, swaying dramatically to the music. The shadow’s lyrical riffs were cue for him, to lift and spin him. The other shadow men echoed the lead singer, similar to the actual song.

“I believe I haven’t properly introduced myself,” Alastor began, once Angelo’s feet hit the ground, catching his full attention once more.

Eventually, the last riff was the cue for an elongated dip. Their faces got way too close for comfort.

“Alastor,” He smirked, “A pleasure to meet you.”

“A… Angelo,” Angelo responded weakly, dizzy from both the twirling and getting flustered.

Once he was brought back up, he shifted his eyes and could see they had the full attention of the others, which at this moment, excited him. May as well give ‘em a show if they really did want him for entertainment, despite not knowing how to dance as well as Alastor. Every action took place at a leisurely pace, truly befitting the music. A good portion of the song remained at a solid tempo, thus enacting similar moves as previously. Until the song became faster, causing Alastor to incorporate more action with his feet, which Angelo could not mirror with his dress on, even if he wanted to. This must have been showmanship on his own part.

He moved at a pace Angelo would have had trouble keeping up with. Fortunately, his hands remained on his waist, lifting him, twirling him. Light on his feet, that’s all Angelo could think, as he felt butterflies in his stomach. The final belt of the lyrics flourished, and the actions came to a slowing, the impact of the final swing back sent Angelo straight into Alastor’s chest, to which he responded with a never-changing grin. The last note resounded throughout the room and Angelo was left panting, yet thoroughly entertained.

“Ah, my dear, that song has always reminded me of you,” Alastor declared, as he straightened Angelo’s shoulders once more. This reminded Angelo as to how he must have already built a life down here in Hell. He knew what the song really meant, of course, so if this song reminded this guy of him, how well did they everyonelbow him? This left Angelo stewing in thought, until Alastor hooked his arm, acting as if he would escort him someplace.

“Would you care to properly meet the host, _ dolcezza _?” Alastor restated the nickname given to him almost assertively, causing blood to rush to the other’s face once more.

“Yeah. Yeah, I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/vYb7_yZXWpE  
Here’s the song for those who wanna listen.
> 
> Also, I freaked out very much when I found out Angels real name was Anthony, but don’t worry, you guys, I’ve got something planned.


	10. Welcome To The Happy Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie introduces herself, with the others following suit. However, Angelo really has a lot to learn about life down in hell and Charlie knows the perfect few to help.

Alastor approached Charlie, Angelo’s arm within his, as she hopped off the table to look down upon the shorter human. It was then that Alastor released him, encouraging him to step forward on his own. Angelo turned to search for the red man after he detached, an eyebrow raised once he found him already at the opposite wall. He had been in the presence of demons, so he felt he couldn’t expect anything else from them, especially from one as sinister looking as Alastor. Turning back to face the woman who first wanted him there, it resonated with him that he didn’t know much about her, or anyone there.

“Angelo, I’m Charlie, the princess of Hell,” She spoke with a bubbly tone, perhaps to prevent upsetting him further than she felt she already had, “I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier…”

Angelo nodded apprehensively, accepting her hand when she offered it to shake. He remembered his John had referred to her as such.

“I’ve been trying _ very _ hard to get you upstairs, haha,” Charlie smiled softly, “So, that’s why _ you’re _here like this!”

“Yeah, well I’m assumin’ you know me?” Angelo responded, gripping his arm after pulling his hand away.

“Yes! Yes, all of us do,” Charlie turned to pull something out of her back pocket, revealing a photograph taken of the demons he recognized in the room, along with a taller, fluffy one he hadn’t seen yet, with a tux just like the one he woke up in.

“That’s all of us, and _ this _\- this is you,” She beamed, pointing to the exact unrecognized demon.

Charlie handed the photograph to the human, who studied it, “Down here, though, you’re known as Angel Dust.”

“Oh, so _ I’m _that porn star I’ve been hearing about?” Angelo returned the photo to the awaiting hands of the princess.

“Yes, but not since you came to my hotel a few months ago,” Charlie responded, pocketing the photo once more, with extreme care, “You’ve really been showing improvement… So, I’m proud of you. I know I’m basically a stranger right now, but I just want you to know that.”

Angelo’s heart throbbed, with surprise, as it was the first time he’d heard anyone was proud of him. The proper words in response were unbeknownst to him. He elected to twiddle his fingers, staring at the ground. Charlie smiled fondly at this display, as she hadn’t received one sneer or snide remark from him, viewing that in itself to be progress.

“I need you to remember that you have to work hard to get yourself on the right track- think heavenly thoughts!” Charlie sat a hand on his shoulder, cringing to herself and pulling away when seeing him flinch. He gave a wave of his hand, then upturned a flashy smile to her. Swiftly, he turned away and ran back to Molly’s side out of what Charlie could only assume was bashfulness. Alastor approached him once more, escorting him to the piano, to formally meet the colleagues he had been so horrified with earlier.

Vaggie walked up to Charlie, leaning against the table behind them. 

“You think he’s scared of us?” Vaggie inquired, watching Angelo apprehensively crouching to peer beneath the piano to see the other demons huddled under it. He had shot back up almost immediately, upon seeing a gigantic eye staring back at him.

“If we know our Angel, he’s probably judging our appearance more than he is scared of us!” Charlie guffawed. Vaggie scoffed with amusement, despite recognizing it was most likely the truth. 

“Well, if his siblings are associating with us, that must give him some reason to trust us,” Vaggie gestured to Molly, accompanying Arackniss in standing over in the corner.

“I think he may even be warming up to us!” Charlie commented with hope, as she watched him bend down to reach Niffty’s hand after she offered it to him. He had been attempting to suppress his amusement at her extremely short stature, especially compared to the lengthy heights of everybody else there. 

“But I feel like no matter how comfortable he gets with us, he could still be influenced by the environment he’s in- He’s still in Hell, after all.” Vaggie said, as she scooted closer to Charlie.

Charlie hummed in consideration.

“You’re right… We may need someone to show him the ropes, but we’ve got the hotel to run.” Charlie mimicked Vaggie’s stance, turning her eyes toward the two spiders standing next to the exit. “I think I know the perfect people to do that.” 

Charlie slid to Molly and Arackniss’s side nonchalantly, aligning her back against the wall, in a similar manner they had been standing. She observed Angelo, just as they did, watching Vaggie approach and introduce herself. Charlie side-eyed the two, cursing the decision to stand beside Arackniss instead of Molly, who was undoubtedly considered the more easygoing of the two.

“Um, so…” Charlie attempted to break the ice, “Feel free to say no, but I have a proposition for you.”

Arackniss's eyes slotted toward the princess, with Molly leaning from her obscured view to see her, as well. Charlie had been used to onslaughts of attention, so she wasn’t _ entirely _ fazed by this. 

“We need someone to show Angel around Hell- just so he can learn to resist the temptations everywhere,” Charlie spoke with her hands, gesturing to nothing, “And it’ll _ hopefully _ show him how bad it is here, so...”

Charlie sent a prolonged stare toward the two of them, as if waiting for a response. Molly grinned at Arackniss, who only returned a glance and a face that screamed neutrality. The speculation that it wasn’t pure pessimism was a green light for Molly.

“You can count on us, honey!” Molly beamed, setting her arms on Arackniss’s shoulders. “Does this mean we get to take him home?”

“Yeah! Take however long you need, but please, _ please _ don’t let him do anything inappropriate out there,” Charlie flashed a crooked smile, reflecting desperation, “We only want to _ expose _ him to the bad stuff.”

“You betcha!” Molly gave thumbs up with all four hands, “How soon can we take him?”

Charlie glanced over to the small party on the other side of the room. Angelo had been investigating Husk’s anatomy, from his ears to his tail, while he was resting. Upon deciding to feel his wings, Husk surprisingly hissed in response, causing Angelo to bump his head on the edge of the piano, attempting to shoot out from under it. Once he was fully out, however, the force he exerted trying to escape threw off his balance. A shadow man emerged from the ground and provided support for Angelo from behind, just as he was about to fall. Turning to view who held him up, he was met with a wicked smile in a pool of black, causing him to stand upright and shiver, a grimace plastered onto his face.

After viewing this scene, Charlie responded with no hesitation.

“Tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not uploading last weekend! My internet was out for a few days


	11. Taken Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trek back to the Ragno (or so I claim) household with the spider siblings.
> 
> Angelo learns a little more about Hell but his siblings learn a little more about him, that of which he had never intended for them to know.

“Come on, hon!” Molly led the human by his shoulders out of the hotel’s lobby, Arackniss trailing behind.They decided they’d start explaining Hell after Angelo had gotten comfortable in their own home, the one they both shared with their father. They figured they could introduce a few ideals in Hell on the way. For now, all three were beginning a long trek to their house. 

Soon enough, they were released onto the streets of the Pentagram, colored by a sky of red. Their eyes were met with endless views of towering buildings, all painted top to bottom with graffiti of vulgar nature. Smoke emitted from the demons expressing themselves through cigarettes momentarily fogged their vision and clogged their nose. 

Once they passed their first eatery with a shifty blackmarket salesman peering over the wall, Molly was ready to share her first piece of wisdom. 

“You gotta keep your eyes peeled in a place like this, passerotto,” Molly spoke in a hushed tone, pressing Angelo close, “Anyone could be waiting around the corners to attack.”

The sound of a gunshot followed by echoing sounds of anguish did not disturb Angelo half as much as it would a normal non-mafioso.

“If it’s so dangerous, why ya walkin’ around so casually?” Angelo turned his nose up to his towering sister.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t normally if we had Papa’s car, but he wouldn’t let us take it without a proper reason.”

“So I’m not considered a proper reason? Typical pop!” Angelo crossed his arms, in amusement of how little he must have meant to him, “Anyway, I was walking around here just fine earlier, even stopped for a drink.”

Clacks on the pavement behind them abruptly came to an end. 

“_What_?” 

Molly stopped in her tracks, when they heard a voice speak up from behind. Stopped in front of a seemingly abandoned boutique, they turned to see Arackniss. He was more so livid than his usual expressionless exterior, something Angelo had been used to causing. 

“You were walking around like _ that_? By _ yourself_?” Arackniss interrogated, stepping forward with each emphasized word. 

“Yea-”

“You don’t know SHIT about this place, you don’t know how DANGEROUS it is, and you’re tellin’ me you’ve been walking around like you can take on ev’rything around here!?” Arackniss poked at Angelo’s chest with enough force to push him back.

“Arry, please,” Molly extended her hands in an attempt to calm him, and separate the two, “He didn’t even know about it yet!”

She leaned down to face Angelo, placing her top set of palms on his shoulders. However, he couldn’t bring himself to look into her eyes.

“As for you, boasting never got anyone _ anythin’ _ down here except hurting, got it?” She brought a hand from her bottom pair of arms and lifted his chin so as to make him look her in the eye.

“Yeah, I got it, Mari,” He grumbled, eyes quickly casting to the floor once more.

“Good,” She spoke tenderly, releasing him from her contact and pulling him along, “We need you on your best behavior for Papa!”

This line caused Angelo to stop in his tracks, in utter terror.

“You’re _ bringing _ me to him?”

“We live with him, bambino, we can’t just hide you away!” Molly retorted, ‘With all the stunts we’ve tried to pull in the past, we just couldn’t pull that off successfully.”

“No, you don’t _ understand_, Mari, I can’t face that guy!” Angelo took fairly large steps away from the two in front of him. Molly simply stood, watching her brother with extreme concern.

“I don’t know ‘bout anythin’ that happened between us down _ here _, but… the last time I saw him was when he was actin’ like a complete JACKASS and driving me away from home.”

The final addition to his complaint intrigued Molly.

_ Before he died a few cities over… Our father drove him away from home... _

Angelo continued with his rant, “If it was just us three I would have reconsidered, but with that bastard there I would never come back home-”

Molly’s eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. Realization hit Angelo and he bit his tongue, even placing his fingers to his lips, signifying his regret for the others to witness.

Immediately, Molly attempted to interrogate him, despite being choked up. Arackniss, to the side of her, extended his hand toward her arm in an unobservable manner, before pulling it right back to his side. She swallowed her sentiment and questioned him, shakily.

“The night you left… were you _ not _ planning to come back home?” Molly’s voice reached Angelo’s ears soft and desperate.

Angelo met her widended, moistened eyes with a twisted mouth, also known as a refusal to answer the question, to prevent upsetting her further. Unfortunately, she only viewed this as confirmation.

“All this time, I thought you would’ve come back if you were able to,” Molly stared at her shaking hands, “So… Even if you hadn’t died, the night you left was the last time I’d ever see-” 

Molly’s voice broke, and she couldn’t continue her sentence. She threw her face into her hands and began to weep softly. Her stature, in which she was the tallest of the three, made it incredibly difficult for either of them to throw their arms around her shoulders for comfort. Not that either would have brought themself to do so, seeing as both were far too emotionally constipated. Her crying was not assuaged, despite another demon rudely pushing past her, eliciting a sharp glare from Arackniss.

Angelo gripped his arm, not knowing what to say, as he had revealed to her the truth. He felt guilt bubbling up within his throat, heating his face. Arackniss stood at her side, hunching over to look out for her, as she fell to her knees. The cry of his dear, dear sister all too familiar to him, it rang in his ears. He couldn’t hear it anymore. He just _ couldn’t_. God, how does he find so many ways to ruin her life!?

He took off in another direction, not knowing where he was going, but only knowing that he had to get as far away from Mariella as possible. He couldn’t afford making her feel any worse through just existing near her. Angelo’s eyes blurring with tears nearly led to him knocking into a few lamp posts in his path. He drowned out the shouting from behind him, not wanting to acknowledge the anger he had no doubt caused for his brother, as well. Angelo found he could never give him a break, either. He was doing them _ both _favors by just staying the hell away from them. 

After Angelo turned a corner to stay out of sight, then another, and another, he found himself in an alleyway. He sunk against the wall, and buried his head into his knees, releasing a guttural cry of pure misery. It broke off into heaving sobs, as he mourned the reunion between himself and the only family he’d ever known. But, over the years the streets had become his family, as well. And that’s right back where he was. He didn’t have time to sit and cry, that’s how he’d get taken down, especially in a place like this.

In a hurry, he gathered himself and walked into the nearest bar once more. Angelo knew his siblings were coming after him at _ this moment _, so he’d have to get out of sight quick. He presented himself to those in the bar with his most sensual self, just as he had with that John from way back, knowing he could gain more leverage. This reminded him of a certain suggestion he’d given him. He smoothened his hair to a bob once more, so as to appear more feminine. With a sultry saunter to a group of seemingly thirsty horn-dogs, he spoke to the men sitting in a booth with the breathiest voice he could muster.

“Hey, handsomes,” Angelo loosened his collar, standing with uneven hips, “I seem to be a bit lost~ Any of you boys wanna bring me over to Porn Studios?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MISSED DOING THIS SO MUCH BUT I WAS SOOO BUSY AND LOST MOTIVATION TO DO THIS FOR A WHILE. I am so sorry for the hiatus!!! But with quarantine and the virus coming to town I have time to do this and, God, I’ve missed this. Expect more updates soon! I’ll update more regularly from now on.


	12. Home, Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo finds himself at the home he never knew he had, with the oh-so-loving boss he was never aware of.  
He takes some time to explore this newfound yet longtime job of his.

Upon entering Porn Studios, he was met with a sensual vibe from the sofas in the waiting room that looked like it belonged in an upscale whore house from the bondage tools, various leather goods and clothing items displayed on the wall. Specific items were even for sale at a moderately large sum of money, the least expensive being seventy-five dollars. Angelo couldn’t specifically recognize these objects, having nothing of the sort in his time period, however the message that they were intended for people to wear was apparent. The purpose in which the very building existed signified that they did not exist for any wholesome reason, either. 

Angelo met with the sultry receptionist, who had immediately recognized his look and voice. She sent him up to Valentino, the owner of Porn Studios, with no questions asked. The elevator brought him up thirty floors, to the oversized office with victorian furniture and a myriad of lewd photographs displayed upon the walls, most of which featured the demon that Charlie, whom Angelo only recalled as the blonde girl, said was him.

At the opposite end of the room, a swivel chair spun around to face Angelo, revealing an elongated bug-looking man with a sharp-toothed grin and a sneer in his eyes, whom Angelo recognized as Valentino. He wore a long red coat, as his neck adorned a lining of fur with the occasional red heart in decoration. 

Valentino observed the supposed human that had just entered his office through his heart-shaped sunglasses. He smirked a bit, before speaking up in a chilling manner.

“And what brings _ you _here?”

Immediately, Angelo was racked with tension upon hearing this man’s voice. How was he supposed to respond? _ Oh, I already worked here, now can I get back to my job? _No, for fuck’s sake. Perhaps he could start with a simple introduction. 

“Uh… Sir, I’ve come here, because…”

_ I have nowhere else to go after pushing my family and people who care about me away, so I don’t hurt them… _

“Well, I’ve heard I was previously Angel Dust, and… even though I have no memory of it, I’ve been told I was an actor around here? If possible, looking like this, I could still… perform?”

“I had a feeling it was you, Angel Cakes…” Valentino sat back in his chair and pressed his fingers together, “I should have expected something like this would have happened to you, with all that time you spend with that princess and that voodoo radio ass.”

Angelo had no idea that as a demon, he had not shared anything about becoming a patron to his boss out of fear. Despite this, Valentino had many methods to keep tabs on him and knew all that went on in his life whether Angel Dust had told him or not. 

“But if you’ve come here to grovel for a job, don’t worry, baby, I take it that you never quit and you can get started again right away,” Valentino smiled, “Besides, I never bought that you wanted to stop working for me, even in this condition. Not that you could, with as much money you bring me… I wouldn’t let you slip through my fingers that easily.”

Angelo found the manner in which he spoke to him quite odd, but perhaps this was his way of joking and being charming. But, Angelo took it that he had a job there!

“You can go to your dressing room, now.” Valentino flicked his hand, in a manner of “shoo-ing” Angelo away. 

_ Good, a place to stay, at least. _

Angelo awkwardly shuffled away, with a nod of acknowledgment and turned for the elevator. Unfortunately, Valentino never informed Angelo as to which floor housed his dressing room. He now had twenty-eight rooms that hosted his scavenger hunt for the floor he needed to find. 

The majority of the floors he visited contained an assortment of shooting sets, some of which were even occupied, most notably the ones that simulated a speak-easy, a slaughterhouse, and a doctor’s office. Of course, you couldn’t forget the sets that focused on bondage, with wall mounts for purposes Angelo would rather ignore at that moment.

Every few floors held dressing rooms, but none had belonged to him. A few floors he had visited were specifically for warehouse purposes, holding various other tools, costumes and props. He came across an entire floor with a Victorian theme, which would be elegant and otherwise pleasant if one didn’t think about the activities most likely occurring there. 

After a few good hours of exploring thoroughly out of curiosity, a floor of dressing rooms had a door labelled “Angel Dust”. Angelo breathed out a sigh of relief, wondering if he needed a key for it. He tried it, and surprisingly it opened with ease. He assumed that this wouldn’t be a big place on privacy, so he thought it would be best to keep an eye out. He flipped the lightswitch and saw his room.

Angelo gasped in delight upon seeing a conglomerate of pink. A few pictures of who he assumed was himself, as a demon, painted the walls. To his side, he saw a bed for an animal, with the words “Fat Nuggets” sewn onto the side. 

Walking past the lit vanity mirror, he viewed the oversized attire that blonde girl had given back to him before sending him out with his siblings. Well, not before she gave some hair ties to suspend the pieces of fabric hanging loosely off Angelo’s short frame. They really weren’t a bad group of people, those guys.

If not for the fact that Mariella and Araldo would’ve looked for him there first, Angelo just might have gone back to them. Well, it seemed he’d have a sturdy job here so, why complain? He sat down at the wide sofa at the end of the room, which he hoped could have been a sofa bed so as to get some rest.

He had no time to check whether it truly was a sofa bed or not, for he was knocked out cold upon meeting the cushions of the sofa, letting his exhaustion wash away the fact that his siblings were no doubt crying out in search of him, at that very moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW back again- I’m getting used to online classes atm and the onslaught of work they’re giving us but I am here.  
I don’t know much about the porn industry except what I have researched (even then I didn’t get a lot of info) so please excuse my lack of knowledge!! lol  
please expect more from me soon~


End file.
